


Question and Answer

by Moon_Destiny (Dahlia_Moon)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Moon_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for challenge #69: awkward.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Question and Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for challenge #69: awkward.

That first year, Rodney brings John home with him for Thanksgiving at Jeannie's. Things are actually made more difficult because Rodney doesn't tell Jeannie that he and John are in a relationship now. It's not that he thinks his sister will not be able to handle it, it's just he's never talked to her about this stuff before and the fact that they're galaxies apart doesn't make it easier so Thanksgiving sneaks on Rodney before he can even formulate a plan on how to tell Jeannie that he's in a relationship with a guy.

The way Jeannie acts around them though makes Rodney think she knows so it's a moot point anyways.

It's the last day of their trip on Earth, Thanksgiving having come and gone, and Rodney's about to congratulate himself on having averted any and all serious family talks when Jeannie comes into the kitchen and leads John outside, having declared that she needed to talk to John alone. Following on the heels of her mother is Maddie with a Barbie in one hand and a Ken doll in the other.

"Uncle Rodney, play Barbie and Ken with me, please?"

He grimaces and is about to say no (he had plans to eavesdrop on John and Jeannie) but Maddie's imploring her puppy dog eyes and Rodney's having a hard time saying no to his niece.

"Er, sure, I'd love to."

Maddie grins happily and takes Rodney's hand, leading him into the living room.

~*~

John and Jeannie end up having a long talk outside. Rodney knows because he kept one eye glued on the clock while the other eye was glued on the Ken doll and Maddie.

Just then both Jeannie and John come into the living room, John taking Rodney's spot on the living room floor while Jeannie drags Rodney outside like she did with John.

They go outside and sit on the swing set Jeannie and Kaleb built for Maddie. Jeannie keeps looking at him knowingly, not saying anything, and Rodney is wondering what she brought him out here for.

"What?" He's getting annoyed because no one's talking and she was the *one* who led him out here in the first place.

"Mer – can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"Do you love John?"

Rodney's mouth opens in surprise. Well, this answers his question of whether she knows about them or not. Realizing Jeannie is still waiting for an answer, he nods dumbly.

"Well, then *you'd* better not hurt him!"

"What, me? Not hurt him? What about him?"

"I'm just saying, your track record in the romance department isn't the best, Mer, and I really like John. I think he'll be good for you."

She awkwardly pats him on the back before withdrawing her hand quickly.

"I – I think he'll be good for me too," Rodney admits softly. It's not a conversation that he wants to have with his sister, and there is an awkward silence between them.

"So is he good in bed?"

"What?! I'm not talking to you about that!"

"Awww, come on Mer, I'm cool with this. I just want you to be happy."

"Nonononononononono…." Rodney hurtles himself off the swing and starts walking toward the house.

Jeannie, however, follows after him and harps on how handsome John is and how he must be good in bed, and Rodney wants to crawl under a rock somewhere.

Rodney looks forward to coming back to Atlantis and getting away from Jeannie, now that she knows about them and *actually* wants to talk about them. In front of Rodney. Jeeze. This must be what having a sister you're close to is like.

Amid all the blushing, and the trying to get away from Jeannie and her questions, Rodney can't help but feel ecstatic.


End file.
